Legend of Zelda Link's spanking
by HylianHeroine2
Summary: Link pushes boundaries desperatly seeking a father figure Linebeck complies with a good old fashioned spanking. *waring contains a spanking of a child and ooc linebeck* don't like? then why are you looking


Link, Linebeck, Ciela, Oshus, and Phantom Hourglass belong to The Legend of Zelda, . Nintendo

Warnings spanking of a child and a very OCC Linebeck

**Bold **is yelling, _Italics_ is past, regular is present_,_ underlined is author's notes

*****************************Hylianheroine2*******************************************

Midday and the Sea Capitan was glad when Link had finally decided to head for Mercay Island. It wasn't that the Capitan didn't like the sea, but the water was to warm for swimming and it was very humid out. Peeking his head out the window of his ship Linebeck saw the little green hat of his truly only friend Link. Link had told him that he was the hero of the winds and that he was there to find a new place called Hyrule.

"Please like that little kid could be a hero" Linebeck thought with a smirk, then again the way he fought monsters and found treasure that Linebeck himself couldn't of found was pretty cool. Docking, Linebeck anchored his ship and Heading with Link and Ciela to the old man's house.

Linebeck spoke up, "hey kid you don't mind if I get a quick drink do you?"

Ciela bristled and Fluttered all around his head, "Linebeck you should know better you promised Grandpa and Link that you would not drink!!!"

"Yeah I know that's why I'm asking the HERO'S opinion." Linebeck said emphasizing hero.

"Well Link?!" Ciela said in a tone that said to say no. Link was about to answer when he swayed and fell into Linebeck's open arms and passed out.

******************************Hylianheroine2******************************************

Link woke up in an unfamiliar bed and held his pounding head. Looking over Link saw his friend sleeping upright with his head slightly down. Link giggled and made his way down stairs. On his way down he finally noticed that his wounds which he neglected to tell Linebeck about were clean and dressed. Oshus and Ciela were already up and bustling around the kitchen.

"LINK!" Ciela said fluttering around Link's head. "Hello Ciela, how are you this morning?" Link said smiling hiding his hurts. Link thought he was getting sick. The isle of frost was now taking its toll on him. He also had fallen in the water and still braved the howling winds.

"Linebeck was quite upset when he saw that you had wounds and didn't tell him about them." Oshus said raising one bushy eyebrow. "Is there something going on?"

"Well Linebeck seemed so tried when I got them I didn't want to bother him about it." Link said eyes downcast, Linebeck was almost like a father to him Link never knew his own father and he didn't think he was a good son to anybody it was only him Arlly and Grandma "Well ok but I want you to take it easy." Oshus said and thus returning to his breakfast.

"Ok, I will." Link replied hiding a grin. This was a perfect time to push boundaries; looking back Link knew it was the most foolish thing he had ever done. Heading back upstairs to change Link saw that Linebeck was still asleep.

"_Perfect"_. Link thought Link headed back downstairs and out the door with the tale to Oshus and Celia that he was just walking around the island.

******************************** Hylianheroine2****************************************

Armed with his sword and shield Link dashed to the Temple of the Ocean King and entered its dark damp walls.

The first few levels were the easier one, only because he had done them so many times before. But getting to the ones with invisible bridges and Gold phantoms Link began worrying that he might not make it. He only had about ten minutes left on the hourglass and the phantoms were smarter with each level. Seeing one approach, Link dropped the round crystal and with a cry from the phantom ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to a safe zone. Growling the phantom picked the crystal up and headed back down the corridor from whence he came. Link groaned and pulled out his bow and aimed at the eye on the phantoms back. Score! Link's arrow had flown true and hit the phantom square on the eye. Dazed the phantom dropped the crystal and Link dashed out and grabbed it. Placing the crystal down in the pedestal the spikes lowered and link grinned.

**********************************Hylianheroine2**************************************

Exiting the blue light link was glad to see the entrance to the temple. Stepping out in to the Twilight link had just realized how long he was in there, Just about twelve hours. No big deal right?

"LINK!!!" Ciela called.

"Crud." Link said and hid in the nearest tree.

Planning his way to the house was going to be hard because Ciela had almost everybody on that stupid island looking for him. Planning a huge escape route link stared at his map. Finding a secret passage in the Cliffside link ran a bombed it open. Walking inside link studied the walls.

"Defiantly carved by something, Oh well" Link thought as he climbed deeper into the cave. Reaching an exit Link looked down and saw he was right above Oshus's home and without thinking he jumped down fell through the roof and landed right on a very worried ( though he would never admit it.), Linebeck who came in to get a glass of water. In his dizzy state Link yelled at the person.

"Hey watch where you're going I coulda hurt myself." Snapping back in reality as two iron strong fingers grabbed his sensitive pointed ear. Link gulped as Linebeck glowered angrily at him. Hylian's are naturally brave and with links Triforce of courage you would think he would stand up and get out of Linebeck's grip. But Link is a small twelve year old boy, yet to even reach puberty. Link found himself scared almost to the point of peeing himself. Linebeck grabbed Link and dragged him to the nearest chair and propping one foot up placed Link over his knee and popped the small backside before him.

Ow! Link said more from shock than actual pain. Linebeck actually spanking him it couldn't be possible. The next swat erased all doubt. Link felt tears well up; Linebeck oblivious of Link's thoughts was focused on spanking the kid that scared him half to death then had the nerve to yell at him! Linebeck started to lecture as he continued to spank.

Now hero care to tell me why you ran off and scared the entire island, didn't tell me that you had wounds and why you jumped through the roof?! Linebeck said

Link cried out in earnest and replied back I don't k-know! Please stop! And with that the dam burst and all of Link's feelings poured out, angry with himself for not saving Tetra, sad that she called for help and he couldn't help, sad he never knew his parents, sad he upset and scared Linebeck and the entire village.

Linebeck was just bent on spanking the kid for a few minutes and then stooping but Link obviously needed some comfort and a shoulder to cry on. Now he himself never cried except when his father died, he had no one to run to. Pulling Link up he studied his face, it was dirty from bits of roof and dirt, with tear stains going down the round face. Any softhearted woman would have embraced him lovingly and let him cry all he needed, but Linebeck was no woman but under all his snark and snarl he had a soft heart for the little kid, wrapping his arms around Link he allowed him to bury his face into his shoulder and cry. After a few minutes when Links sobs turned to sniffles Linebeck swiped his thumb over Links eyes and dried the remaining tears.

"Come one lets redress those wounds, you fell hot are you getting sick?" Linebeck said sternly, "I might have to spank you again." Jumping up Link grabbed his stinging bottom and cried "No!"

"I'm only kidding." Linebeck said, "I would never spank a sick person I might catch their disease." Link smiled and blushed when Linebeck smiled back. Now Kid you relies that no one can know about me being soft right? Linebeck said redressing Links wounds.

"Right" Link said happy he finally had a figure that didn't see him only as a hero but a son as well.

Laughing neither of them saw Oshus looking through the window. Sure Link might kept a secret but Oshus, well let's say Linebeck would have to do a lot to keep his mouth shut.

**********************************HylianHeroine2*********************************

Wow this was hard to finish!

Please rate and review!

Love, Krystal Hyrule


End file.
